


What Pitiful Things Are We

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Graves ya nasty, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Omorashi, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Religious Guilt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Watersports, credence crying during sex, graves shushing during sex, hyper sensitivity, this isnt from a kinkmeme but it might as well be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Credence needs to be given permission for things.Graves tries to take care of what his boy wants as best as possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writewrongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewrongs/gifts), [DraconicSeraphim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicSeraphim/gifts).



> so this is here b/c the other amazing fic of this type didnt have enough smut for me. nothing ever does tbh.  
> ya.  
> so.  
> here.  
> edit:2/4 here i come out of the box of shame to descend into the pits of hell.  
> twas i.  
> i made this piece of filth.  
> *bows, dodges rotten tomatoes*

Credence had only been living with Mister Graves for a week now. The man had insisted on returning to work as soon as possible, and Miss Tina had protested but Mister Graves had ignored her. Credence remembered them shouting at each other through the fireplace.

They spoke through clouds of green smoke. He supposed it was their version of a telephone, with magic.

Mister Graves had never seemed to mind when Credence asked him things, lots of things. Requests mixed in with other things, and the man always said yes, even if he wasn’t really paying attention because he was shuffling through work papers.

Credence could feel his stomach starting to hurt, like when he was hungry and didn’t eat for days at a time, but that was no longer the problem when he was with Mister Graves. Now it was painful if he didn’t slow down as he ate, and he had to stop at meals, count out portions, let Mister Graves prepare snacks for him, and be careful with sweets and salty things, which he wasn’t used to.

Credence also had been alone since Mister Graves left, and been without a chance to use the bathroom. He’d thought of trying to call the man with the fire, but he wasn’t sure how to work it. Magic was still all very new and scary to him, even if he technically possessed some of it.

By the time the clock was striking five and he knew Mister Graves would be home very soon, he was curled into a ball on the floor in front of the couch, trying to breathe steadily and ignore the pain.

When he heard the cracking noise that meant Mister Graves had returned home, Credence felt tears stinging his eyes, and he was fighting to keep from whimpering.

“Credence? What’s wrong? Are you hurt my boy?”

Mister Graves was walking over to him and kneeling beside him, a hand already gentle and stroking through his hair, but Credence could only shake his head.

“I’m n-not in pain… M-mister Graves. Please… can I go use the bathroom?”

The man’s hand dropped from his hair to his forehead, feeling the hot feverish skin, and he clucked his tongue.

“Credence, sweet boy, what are you asking _me_ for? The bathroom is right down the hall from…”

Credence gasped and he tried to stand, begging his knees to work and his other muscles not to fail him, but there was another searing jolt of pain in his abdomen, and he felt his trousers dampen.

“Oh-h-h. Mister Graves, I’m so sorry… I didn’t want to go without permission.”

The man was putting a strong hand under his arm, almost yanking him to his feet without a thought, and that only made it worse, Credence’s abdomen twinged painfully again and he could feel another rush of warmth escape.

“Credence… it’s all right. Just go ahead. I can clean you up.”

The man’s voice was a soothing lull, and it made Credence’s head swim.

“B-but Mister Graves, I’m disgusting… I’m…”

The man was touching his face again, a soothing caress of his cheek, and he nuzzled against the man’s palm, breathing out a sigh, finally giving in to the urge.

He could feel liquid splattering down his pants legs and filling up his new shoes, the ones which Mister Graves had gone to the store and bought with him.

“There you go, isn’t that better? You’re all right… I’ve got you.”

The man pressed his lips to Credence’s temple, and he felt a shock of heat flare down his spine that had nothing to do with his shameful behavior, and everything to do with why he’d wanted to live with the man in the first place. He was enamored with him. But now? He’d probably never touch him again.

The thought only made Credence cry harder, no longer tears of relief but tears of dread.

“Shh-hh. Don’t cry sweet boy. Here we go. No harm done.”

Mister Graves didn’t say any spells, he rarely spoke at all when doing magic, but Credence felt a slight pressure like massaging hands on his skin, before it vanished into nothingness, and he could straighten up, no longer feeling the uncomfortable damp fabric rubbing over his body. But to make it worse still, despite the clearly kind gesture, he could feel his cock hardening in his now dry pants. 

The man had told him a few days before that if he ever had an erection or felt aroused he could take care of himself, just go to the bathroom turn on the shower, and take as long as he needed.

Credence had never had let himself do that.

But he wanted to, and he suspected he would need to. The man would want nothing to do with him now.

“Mister Graves, m-may I be excused?”

“Credence, of course, I apologize, I should have paid more attention to you yesterday. You practically told me about this, and I just thought it was a sign of respect, I didn’t realize you  _needed_  me to tell you to do this. Go. Go take a shower and dry off, and then come to the kitchen. I’ll make us some dinner.”

Credence nodded, and moved to go and do as he was told. He half expected his shoes to still slosh with his urine, but even they had been dried and cleaned. It was like it had never happened.

The hot water of the shower was a soothing comfort, and he turned it so hot it scalded him. It was bliss. He had never known hot baths or showers until coming to live with Mister Graves. He loved them. 

Credence knew he had probably stayed in the shower too long already, but he was so close, his hand tight on his stiffened cock, tugging up and down as fast as he could, bracing himself against the still cool tile walls, the hot water beating against his scarred back, and water trickling between his ass cheeks and down his thighs.

He was imagining Mister Graves on his knees behind him, licking at his most forbidden spot, and maybe he could even stick a couple fingers inside of him, even if he wouldn’t dare to put his own probably impressive cock near it.

It would be sodomy. 

But a finger or two wasn’t a sin.

Credence gulped, and paused his hand on his cock to reach back, to dare to press his own index finger inside of himself, just enough to feel the stretch and test how painful it would be.

It wasn’t too bad. It was nothing like the belt catching his bare shoulder or the buckle being applied to his palms.

He dipped his finger in all the way, and fought back a moan. It felt better once he was past the ring of muscle, and could feel a spongy bit of skin that actually made him gasp.

He turned around so the water was spraying against his chest, and he brought his other hand to his cock, resuming the steady motions and stroking until he could just about taste his orgasm approaching, and he added another finger beside the first, before rubbing his thumb over the slickened head of his cock, gasping again, and nearly fell to his knees as he finally came.

He was grateful to be in the shower so he could wash away the mess he made, he would be much too scared to ask Mister Graves to magic  _that_  away.

When he’d gotten dried off properly, he walked out to the kitchen to find the man cooking, but he looked up when he heard Credence walk into the room.

He didn’t think anything of it, but the man’s eyes widened, and he was speaking in a raspy tone Credence had only heard once before.

“Why didn’t you put anything on after your shower?”

Credence glanced down at himself, his repulsive and too skinny form mocking and daring the man to even be shocked.

“You didn’t tell me to.”

“Credence… sweet thing. I can’t possibly have you at and _for_ dinner. Go on. Go put a silk robe on. There’s one in my closet.”

Credence was trying to figure out what exactly the man meant by that, as he obeyed him, and padded silently to the man’s bedroom, finding the robe hanging on one of the open doors, and he couldn’t believe it. The man would let him wear something so beautiful? A filthy wretch like him?

In silk?

Mister Graves had to be mistaken.

Credence walked back out to the living room, holding the robe out in front of him like something fragile, and he was barely forming the question when the man swept towards him, and plucked the hanger from his hands, clucking his tongue.

“Off of the hanger it will serve a better purpose, my boy. On you… come on.”

Mister Graves helped him into the robe, one sleeve at a time, and then paused in front of him to secure the ties, as if he was some kind of bizarre present being wrapped for Christmas morning, several months early.

“That’s better. Now, come and sit. Please eat as much as you’d like. I presume you’ve had nothing all day?”

Credence nodded.

“I didn’t want to-”

“Yes I know. I’m sorry. I’ll leave you more… explicit instructions for tomorrow.”

Credence swallowed a gulp of water, and then turned to the food, feeling his ears heat up. He didn’t understand, he’d already taken care of himself, how could the man’s words continue to stoke the fever inside of him?

That only made him think about how he’d wished the man would be _inside_ of him, and he nearly choked on his bite of mashed potatoes.

“Are you all right?”

A firm hand clapped over his back, and he coughed a bit.

“Y-yes, Mister Graves, I’m sorry. I just need to slow down.”

“Indeed. It’s something I tell myself _every_ day.”

By the time Mister Graves was waving his wand to the dishes, and sending them to wash themselves, Credence was beginning to feel foolish clad in the man’s silken robe.

He wanted nothing more than to keep it on forever, but he didn’t like the idea of contaminating it with his shamefulness.

He could feel his cock hardening again between his legs, and crossing them as he moved to sit on the couch didn’t do much good.

“Besides that affair, how was your day, my boy?”

Mister Graves was coming to sit beside him, and he fought to keep from shrinking away. He loved when the man hugged him, or held him close, but he still felt unclean, and shook his head.

“Nothing happened. It was just more reading.”

“I see. Did you want to talk about it?”

Credence had a small hunch that he wasn’t talking about the book he’d read, which had not been dull, not at all, a book of magical stories that Mister Graves had called their fairy tales, but rather about what he’d _done_.

“I don’t know… I don’t think so.”

There was an arm around his shoulders now, and the fingers of the man’s hand were playing with the closest flap of the silk, uncovering a bit of his collarbone.

“Credence… why do you like being told what to do? Does it make you happy?”

He blinked over at the man, who was watching him intently, dark eyes locked on his, and he forgot how to breathe for a moment.

“I like doing what you tell me to do. I know you won’t hurt me if I make a mistake… will you?”

Mister Graves clicked his tongue again,

“Never sweet boy. I won’t hurt you. You’re safe with me, like Tina told you. The safest place is to be the last place that maniac will look.”

The man had shifted closer, and put his other hand to Credence’s face, stroking back his messily dried bangs and then grazing over his jaw line. His skin burned everywhere the man touched him, always.

“Thank you.”

“But I don’t want you to starve yourself, torture yourself, because I’m not here to order you to do things. I don’t think even leaving a list for you to follow every day is the best idea, what if I forget something?”

“I trust you.”

Mister Graves leaned in close, and Credence’s heart leapt into his throat, as the man pressed his forehead against his own,

“You have no idea how incredible a gift that is, truly. It does make my job infinitely harder.”

“Work? Because of me?”

Mister Graves licked his lips, and his eyes dropped down to Credence’s own mouth,

“Exactly. You’re so sweet, so appealing; it would be very, _very_ wrong of me to take advantage of that.”

Credence’s eyes widened, and he shook his head slightly, as much as he could with the man’s hands on him,

“But Mister Graves… you’re not an invert like me, you can’t possibly-?”

The man’s thumb pressed over his bottom lip, halting his words, and now he was so close Credence could swear he saw sparks of gold in the man’s brown eyes,

“Don’t talk like that. You’re beautiful.”

 His heart nearly exploded inside his chest as the man’s mouth brushed over his, and his eyes fluttered shut, praying with all his strength he wouldn’t wake up from the wondrous dream until it had ended properly, even if he woke with a mess in his pants.

“Credence… sweet boy… would you come with me, stay with me, tonight?”

He was nodding before he could stop himself, and Mister Graves was scooping him into his arms, rough skin of his palms catching only slightly on the silk, as giddiness swept through him.

*

Percival had been through the strangest first day back to work in his entire life, but of course, the last few _months_ of his life hadn’t exactly been normal either.

Coming home to find his special and dangerous houseguest in a severe amount of discomfort had almost unnerved him.

The boy was one of the most intriguing creatures he’d ever encountered. Credence had feared the pain of punishment from his horrible no-maj guardian, and yet still seemed to expect it from Percival too.

Not that he wouldn’t _like_ to punish the boy, without any blood ever being drawn and only followed up by mind numbing pleasure, but he suspected even talking about that would probably make the boy more frightened than ever.

Credence thought something was wrong with him, merely because Percival was attracted to him. It was more than his looks, which were frankly only a fraction of what they would be when he was back on track to being healthy, and had mastered his powers more properly.

When he set the boy down on his bed, he found his hands reaching automatically to undo the tie, and only Credence’s eyes widening gave him pause.

He could see the boy was aroused beneath the silk, and he didn’t want to push too far, so he made a suggestion.

“Shall I get you some pajamas? Surely you don’t want to sleep in that…”

He smiled, despite himself.

The red silk looked stunning next to Credence’s pale skin and dark hair, almost the same color of his lips, or what they could be, after a thorough ravishment.

“I don’t want to have to borrow your clothing Mister Graves…though I don’t know how clean it could be… sleeping without anything.”

Percival sighed.

He slept naked every night, and there had never been a problem.

Until the boy had come to stay with him.

He’d almost been afraid of being walked in on, taken by surprise, and giving Credence a fright himself. He suspected he’d never seen another adult naked, much less a man.

“It’s not _unclean_ , it’s perfectly normal.”

“I mean… things happen at night.”

Credence’s cheeks were pinking, and Percival reached out to touch one of them, rubbing his thumb over the apple of it,

“You mean you still have wet dreams?”

With his upbringing it wasn’t impossible, it just seemed a bit, farfetched.

Credence’s brow furrowed,

“I don’t know. It’s… sinful. Not like what happened before.”

Percival’s cock twitched inside his own trousers, and he tried to keep a calm expression.

“Right. I mean, wet dreams mean sexual release during sleep… I’m sure you don’t have that other, issue, do you?”

Credence shook his head.

“Not since the orphanage. I got beat for making messes. So I just learned to hold it until morning.”

Percival put his other hand to his forehead. Of course.

There he was hoping to take advantage, again, all for himself. Selfish and sick.

“Don’t do that either. Get up in the middle of the night, or whenever you feel you need it. If it wakes me up, you leaving the bed, it’s fine. I’ll fall back asleep in time.”

He flicked his fingers towards his closet, summoning two pairs of sleep pants, one grey, and one black. Percival handed Credence the black ones, and nudged his head towards the bathroom,

“You want to go get changed before I shower? Take care of anything you need.”

He held the boy’s gaze until he nodded, and got to his feet, carefully shucking off the silk robe, folding it with care and setting it on the end of the bed, before hunching his shoulders and vanishing inside the bathroom.

Goddamn it all.

He didn’t seem to be shy about his nakedness, just fearful that his appearance was repulsive. Wrong as it might have been for the time being, perhaps it was just easier letting him think that, if it meant he’d freely walk around naked.

Percival sighed, and then clicked his fingers again, his clothing starting to undo itself from his body.

That would still be just as selfish as anything else.

He couldn’t possibly.

After a few minutes, Credence emerged from the bathroom, looking a bit flushed but somewhat more relaxed, and Percival could see no evidence of arousal, so he nodded to the bed.

“Go on. I won’t be long.”

He wasn’t.

He didn’t even bother touching himself in the safety of the shower, he just jumped in to wash his hair, and ensure the staleness from the office and smoke from the break room was no longer clinging to his skin.

When he walked out to the bedroom again, clad in just his grey sleep pants, he found Credence lying on the bed atop the sheets, curled up to one side, palms pressed together beneath his cheek, still wide awake.

“You didn’t have to wait up for me. Aren’t you cold? Come on, in you get.”

He nudged the boy over, towards the center of the bed, and tugged down the covers so that the boy could slip under them.

“I didn’t want to wrinkle them, or do it wrong.”

Percival bit his tongue to keep from cursing the quite dead anti witch bitch, and just sighed.

“It’s okay.”

Once under the covers himself, he waved a hand, and the lights dimmed just enough to provide a clear path to the bathroom door, and the door to the kitchen hall.

“Comfortable?”

He could see Credence still curled into himself, and knew instantly there was little to no chance he actually fell asleep regularly like that.

“Y-yes.”

“Don’t lie to me. Daring and cute as it is, I don’t want you in any discomfort.”

A noise escaped the boy, something like an indignant whimper, and Percival was aware of his cock again, still achingly hard and pressing against his pants, only hardening further as he shifted over, purposefully rubbing against the mattress as he moved to lie on his stomach, throwing an arm across the boy’s side.

“Come on, flatten out, and lay on your back.”

Credence didn’t argue,

“Yes Mister Graves.”

“Much as I adore formality and polite speech, when you’re in my bed, you can just call me Percival.”

He could see Credence’s throat bob as he swallowed, and his hand splayed onto the boy’s bare stomach as he finally got onto his back.

“S-sorry Mist-Percival.”

“Good.”

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the boy’s temple, before bringing his other arm over to slide beneath his pillow, ensuring he wouldn’t hurt his neck as he remained in that position, somewhat holding the boy close with an arm. He wished the boy would be comfortable enough to allow him to drape a leg over him too, but that might be pushing it a bit.

Going slow wasn’t easy.

“Is this… is this just for tonight? After what I did?”

Percival moved his hips just slightly, barely a hint of movement but enough to grind his cock against his pants again.

“You’re not being punished by being here, if that’s what you mean. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Credence’s voice was a hushed whisper,

“But I wet myself… like a, a baby.”

“Shh-hh, no. It’s nothing you need to worry about. Miscommunication has done worse to two people. I’ll teach you the spell I used to clean you, in case it ever happens again and I’m not around.”

Credence was shaking his head, moving minutely closer, a hand creeping over the arm still on his chest, and Percival felt goose bumps erupting over his skin.

“I don’t want it to happen again, but if it does, I want you to do it. Please.”

Thousands of questions were flying through his mind, but Percival could only tighten his grip on Credence’s waist, tugging him just close enough to put his mouth to the boy’s nearest bare shoulder.

He heard a gasp escape Credence’s throat, and he smiled against his skin,

“Anything you want, my boy.”

“Will you, would you, kiss me again?”

The hesitation in his voice hurt Percival, somewhere deep down. How could he not know how much Percival cared for the boy?

He did more than that, he kissed up the side of his neck, until Credence was almost writhing beneath him, possibly unaware of how sexy he was, and then finally granted what he desired, kissing his sweet mouth soundly and without mercy, nipping at the boy’s plump bottom lip.

Credence jerked under his arm, and then was shifting closer still, forcing Percival to turn over to his back, pulling the boy along with him, so that he was on top, weighing nothing at all, all long limbs and pale skin, more than he thought he could worship in one night.

“Miste-Percival, is this okay? Should I stop?”

He bit back the urge to laugh, hands digging into the boy’s hips, pressure pushing him down over his own groin, just barely enough contact to make him moan.

“Not if you don’t want to.”

“I thought we were going to sleep…”

“We can, sweet boy. We don’t have to do anything else.”

He stroked a hand over Credence’s face, and couldn’t help licking his lips, catching how the boy’s gaze followed the movement.

“I don’t know what to _do_.”

“I can teach you whatever you want to know.”

“How early do you have to be up tomorrow? Don’t you work?”

Percival smirked,

“Planning on keeping me up late?”

Credence was blushing; he could feel it beneath his palm, as blood rose to the surface of his skin.

“I don’t mean to, no.”

“It’s still early enough, don’t worry.”

“Will you tell me what you meant earlier… before dinner?”

Percival frowned, confused for a moment, until he flashed back to precisely what he suspected Credence meant.

“Oh, yes. Well, you came out into the kitchen completely naked, looking utterly delectable. I probably spoke a bit bluntly, but you’re incredibly distracting.”

“But how would you have me for dinner?”

He looked adorably confused, and Percival laughed now, assuredly squeezing the hip still in his left hand, and tugging the boy down for another kiss with his other hand,

“I’ll show you another night. Right now, we need to go slow.”

It didn’t mean he couldn’t take care of Credence’s renewed erection, but he waited, he let the boy lead the entire thing, even if he was somewhat in control of the kiss, there was definite movement against his own hips.

“Mist-Percival, it feels so good, but it’s not enough.”

He sounded frustrated, and Percival smirked, nipping at his jaw,

“Is that right? How can I help you, sweet boy?”

“Please, touch me.”

Credence was resting his forehead against Percival’s shoulder now, panting for breath, and he complied at once, sliding a hand between their bodies to cup a hand against the boy’s cock, feeling his body shudder from the contact, even through fabric.

“Like that?”

He murmured, right against the boy’s ear, before putting a kiss there, and he nodded, nuzzling his face into the crook of Percival’s neck and shoulder.

“Good boy. Come for me whenever you’re ready.”

“Percival… ungh…”

He felt when Credence gasped against him, and he tightened his hand over his cock, almost wishing he could have had his mouth on him when he came.

“M’sorry, I made a mess again.”

“Shh-hh, not at all.”

A wave of his hand cleaned Credence, and he was seemingly quite comfortable, body a slender and light presence over Percival, who decided, that for the night, he would abstain.

A sleepy hand did try to paw over his groin, only for Percival to nudge it away, and shape him more properly to fall asleep against his chest,

“Don’t worry about me. Sleep now, my sweet boy.”

*

Credence awoke with a start, only to realize it was still dark out, and what had made him wake up was the man’s arm pressed against his back, holding him onto his hip, which was digging into his stomach. He needed to get up and use the bathroom, lest he have an accident.

He was quite comfortable, he almost didn’t want to move, but the man shifted against him, and his leg twitched, grazing between Credence’s thighs, and rubbing against his cock.

It was confusing, being stimulated while having a strong urge to urinate.

He bit his lip to keep from whimpering, but tried to turn, beginning to slip out from under the man’s arm, until he felt his grip tighten, and the hand he had pressed to the man’s chest froze, as he could feel his breathing speed up.

Mister Graves wasn’t asleep any longer.

“Credence… what’s wrong?”

He squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to breathe, trying to ignore the burning ache in his abdomen.

“Mister Graves, I need to leave.”

“Why?”

“Ineedtousethebathroom.”

The words came out in a rush, and the man sighed,

“Oh sweet boy. Are you sure? You feel more like you’re in need of a hand on your lovely cock.”

Then the man was doing just that, snaking his arm between their bodies to slide his fingers around Credence in a loose grasp, before tightening, and rubbing his thumb over the rapidly slickening head.

“M-mister Graves… no, I can’t…”

“Shh-hh, I think you can. It’ll be even better than before. Trust me.”

Mister Graves was tugging faster, harder and Credence was so torn, distracted from the ache and wanting to chase after the sensation of heat curling low at his spine, and he found himself thrusting his hips, seeking out the latter, and the man chuckled.

“Come closer.”

He dropped his hand from Credence’s cock and used both at his hips to guide him up his body, so that he was straddling the man’s stomach, almost rubbing himself against the man’s cock which was curving up, hard and almost calling out for him.

“Mister Graves… please… I need to…”

“Yes my boy?”

“I need to go…”

“You need to _come_.”

A hand was gripping the back of his neck, tugging him down for a kiss, as the man ground up into him, and put his other hand to palm his cock, grasping it right against his own, so there was a brand new sense of friction as Credence felt the man holding them both.

Teeth nipped at his bottom lip and a thumb swiped over the head of his cock again, making him cry out, and within seconds he could feel the coil snapping inside of him, and his orgasm washed over his body, drawn out with a sort of pinch that could only be from the urgency to hold off from letting go of his bladder.

Even as he felt Mister Graves’ hand moving faster, aided by the slick of Credence’s release, he needed to leave, to get away, because there was nothing to distract him now, not even the tingling aftershocks running down to his toes.

“Mister Graves…”

“What is it my boy?”

“I can’t hold on much longer…”

“Don’t. Just let go.”

Credence’s eyes widened, and he stared down at the man, who seemed to be ignoring him almost, his own dark eyes half lidded in concentration as he still continued to stroke himself, every so often grazing his hand against Credence’s own softening cock.

“But…”

“Do it.”

Credence’s lip trembled, and he leaned down to brace his palms on the bed, tears stinging his eyes as he finally relaxed, and relief washed over him as he made a mess of the man, warm liquid streaming out of his cock, soaking the sheets beneath them in seconds.

There was a hand rubbing soothingly over his lower back, and he kept his eyes closed, feeling wetness burning tracks on his cheeks. He was so distressed despite the lack of pain that he barely heard the man speaking to him.

“It’s all right sweet boy. No harm done.”

Fingers dipped over the curve of his ass, squeezing slightly, ripping a gasp from his throat, and his eyes blinked open to find Mister Graves staring up at him, not with anger, but a strange sort of wonder.

“Did you…?”

Credence glanced down, and saw white smears atop the man’s chest, even though his cock looked to be still hard in his hand.

“Of course. I’ve never seen something so beautiful. I’d come again for you, if I could be inside you.”

Credence couldn’t quite think of what to say, before the man was snapping his fingers, instantly cleaning them both, and flipping him onto his back, Mister Graves now looming over him, leaning down to nip a rough kiss at his neck, making him yelp in surprise.

“But… but I’m disgusting.”

Mister Graves hummed against his skin,

“Mmm, yes my dirty filthy boy, wetting yourself right after you’ve spilled your pretty cock on my hands.”

He barely noticed the hand that had been cupping his backside had shifted between his legs, until there was more wordless and wandless magic, and his hole tingled, as something cold and slick was pushed inside.

Mister Graves was putting a finger to him and he didn’t understand why, but it felt good, and he wanted more, so he shifted his hips, and mewled out a plea. It made him think of how he’d come with two of his own fingers inside during the shower.

“Good boy. You want my cock don’t you? You want me to fuck you?”

Credence nodded, frantic almost, and the man chuckled, moving to spread his legs wider, and he was kneeling between them, no longer straddling him.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

“I want it to.”

Credence bit his tongue but it was too late, and he got trapped in the man’s dark stare, a curve to his lip,

“Is that right? Well, if you say so.”

He removed his finger from Credence’s ass, and shifted down to press the head of his cock there, and he knew it would probably not be easy, even with the strange slickness aiding him.

“Oh-h-h… Mister Graves… ungh…”

The man thrust inside further, and he tried to keep from clenching too hard around him, as it only made the sharp shock of pain worse, but Mister Graves was groaning, and grasping his shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

Credence didn’t want him to stop, but he couldn’t find the words to say it.

When he felt Mister Graves’ cock fully inside of him, he let out a breath, staring at the man, seeing how his hair was messy and skin glowed with perspiration. He wasn’t so perfectly composed anymore, and yet he was still like a god to Credence.

“How does it feel, my boy?”

Credence gulped,

“Good, thank you.”

The man’s concentrated expression broke into a smile at that, and Credence’s heart skipped a beat.

“Sweet boy, you don’t need to thank me. I should be thanking you for indulging me so far. You’re a marvel.”

Then Mister Graves was dipping down, putting a kiss to his mouth, and Credence arched his back, pressing closer, and hoping to make it so that the man said more kind things.

He loved it.

He loved _him_.

A shudder wracked his body when the man started to move in earnest, pulling out and thrusting back in, aided by the slickness of the magic and he thought it felt like the man was trembling from the effort.

Credence wrapped his arms around Mister Graves’ neck, and simply held on, letting him do exactly as he’d said he would, fucking him until he came again, and when he did, he could almost feel the man’s cock pulsing inside of him.

Mister Graves moved from kissing him on the lips to bite at Credence’s shoulder, and he licked at the spot with his tongue to soothe the sting.

Credence barely noticed, feeling a bit dazed, until there was a hand on his own cock, and he hadn’t even realized he’d gotten hard again. It might have been from when Mister Graves hit a spot inside him that seemed to make him tingle again, like the last time.

“Come for me.”

The man was still kneeling, but had retreated so that he could kiss Credence’s hipbone, and his hand was stroking furiously, so that he almost felt his orgasm pulled from him.

“Mister Graves… I love you.”

He closed his eyes again, letting the euphoric feeling drown him, and he prayed for the first time in weeks, that maybe, maybe there was a chance the man hadn’t heard him.

That time there was no mess, as Mister Graves had deftly taken his cock into his mouth at the last second, and when he fell onto his back beside Credence, he dared to sneak a glance at the man, and saw him licking his lips.

Credence shivered.

“My boy, my dearest, you know I love you too.”

Before he knew what was happening, the man was pulling him into his arms for a hug, putting a chaste kiss to his temple, and Credence was overwhelmed, lost in the happiness that was coursing through him.

His hero cared for him, truly.

*

**_END_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
